What happens when you put your destiny
by Sagadog
Summary: Mac goes to Ireland to visit her family and find a soloution to her harm-less problem


TITLE: What happens when you put your destiny in  
the hands of the Irish – or the story with  
the longest title ever. AUTHOR: Sagadog E-MAIL: sagadog@hotmail.com RATING: PG-13 CLASSIFICATIONS: S A R (Harm and Mac) H SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Mac goes to Ireland to meet her family and to work on a case and Harm is sent along. But it is not only the case they get to work on..... DISCLAINER: Not my characters, they belong to DPB et al.  
  
NOTES: Please bare with me. This is my first try at Fan-fic. Would love some feedback if anyone Wouldn't mind.  
  
NOTE: Thanks a million to Copycat for beta reading this load, sorry for keeping you up all night, hope you found it worth it!  
  
1100 ZULU HARM'S FLAT  
  
He woke up with the feeling that this was going to be one of those days when he should just stay in bed and call in sick. Unfortunately that was against his ideas of right and wrong. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He got undressed, went in the cabin and turned on the water only to discover that there was no hot water. He just shrugged. There was nothing he could care less about. "Pull yourself together Flyboy," his best friend and partner Colonel MacKenzie would say. But she wasn't there to scold him. In fact she hadn't been for nearly a week. And it was driving him crazy.  
  
He had never thought he would miss her so much when he said he thought she should go and see that distant relative of hers who had contacted her and asked her to come to Ireland on a visit. Well, it wasn't his fault that she went. The admiral had sent her to solve a case. He found a towel, dried up and got ready for work. He couldn't be bothered fixing breakfast, he wasn't really hungry anyway. He just got ready for work and left.  
  
1700 ZULU A MOUNTAIN TOP IN DINGLE, SOUTH-WESTERN IRELAND  
  
She looked out over the green valley that was covered with tall trees. Birds were chirping happily as if they knew no other state of life. She had grown kind of fond of these daily walks. This place was so harmonious; it was a comfort to her distressed mind. She came up here every night after a hard day's work on the case the admiral had assigned her to. She was slowly recovering from her break up with Mic. It had been harder on her than she had ever thought possible. She hadn't loved him all that much. It was probably just because he was the one who had dumped her because it wasn't so much the fact that she lost a loved person, it was more the fact that she wasn't getting any younger. She was beginning to feel a strange urge of settling down a bit hear then pitter-patter of little feet and know that it weren't mice looking for food in her kitchen. She didn't want to keep hitting the snooze button.  
  
She wanted to get up; it was getting cold sitting on the ground, but she remained where she was and her thoughts returned to that night two months ago when Mic had called. As always Harm had been there for her and he hadn't even asked any questions. Just pretended he didn't notice anything in her way of acting, even if he must have noticed that she wasn't her usual self. He had been there for her as all good friends would. He had fallen asleep on her bed as they watched the movie.  
  
The memory crept into her mind... The smile on his face as she put a blanket over him. It was a great feeling to lay down beside him. She hadn't dared to tug herself in to him, but ohh how she had longed for it. As usual she had wanted more, but this time it was different. She actually thought she had got over him, only that night proved her wrong. She hadn't been able to go to sleep so she had pretended to sleep until she heard the sound of his deep breathing.  
  
She had turned around and touched his face gently. He looked so sweet and innocent in his sleep. A sigh escaped from her. Why couldn't she get over him? And why couldn't he love her as well? The relationship with Mic was but make-believe, she realised that. Only a poor replacement substitute for the guy she knew she would never get.  
  
A bird landed on the branch above looking for shelter from the rain that had started drizzling down from a grey sky. It looked at her with sad eyes. It looked as if it felt sorry for her.  
  
"Yes, I know. I have to pull myself together. I should tell him, no news there. But do you know how hard that is-- and how badly I want to?" She looked at the bird. It looked back and made a chirp. Grand, she thought, what's happening to me? I'm talking to a bird. Get a grip, Marine.  
  
But she couldn't. Her thoughts returned to her messed up love life. What was wrong with her? This couldn't be normal. Why did every man she loved have to leave her – one way or another. A strong hand laid itself on her heart and squeezed it hard. It hurt. The tears rose to her eyes. She missed them both. Well, it was for the better that Mic had returned to Australia.  
  
Their marriage wouldn't have worked. He had probably found out that he was only her second choice. But still, she had loved him in her own way. And Harm, the tears just started to flow. How had it come to this? Sure, she knew but didn't want to admit it or deal with it. 'Maybe I'm just not meant to find a knight in shining armour. That might be my destiny.'  
  
Another sigh escaped her. She didn't even notice that the rain now fell heavily. 'This is it, I'm going crazy. I have to call the admiral and tell him that he's got a mentally unstable officer on his hands.' Her head found its way to her arms. The sobs rolled up through her throat. She didn't try to stop them, why bother there was no one around and she needed it. 'Why can't he get into his puny little brain that I care about him? Am I such a bad person? Why hasn't he even called *once* while I've been here? Doesn't he realise that he is the main reason I left? It wasn't really because of Mic. It was more because of what that night at my place made me feel.' She rested her arms on her legs and her chin on her arms for a little while, but she soon got up and went back to the farm.  
  
"Hello how are ye?" Eimear, the mother, greeted her cheerily when she came into the living room.  
  
"There's been a call for ye. It was an Admiral Chegwidden? He'll call back later on." Mac's grandfather's nephew's son, Barry, looked at her.  
  
She nodded a "thanks a million" and went up to her room.  
  
It was beginning to get on her nerves that she had nothing to do but work on the case; had no friend to talk to. She had seen all the sights around here by now, and longed to get back to JAG. And to Harm she had to admit to herself. Not that it would change anything. Things would just return to the way that they were when she left. But hey, an old broom knows the dirty corners best, as they said here.  
  
Maybe she should just tell him how she felt. But then again, she didn't want to scare him either. Why not use the Gaelic she had learnt while being here? He wouldn't understand a thing. It would be nice for a change. She imagined how he would look when he saw the words on the screen. How the surprised look in his eyes would change and become an agitated look as he realised he didn't understand a word. Didn't the old boy, Daire, have a lab-top with an Internet connection?  
  
"Hi there." She knocked at his door. He wasn't much younger than her. He was quite good looking, and a nice man. He had a sense of humour that went well with hers. She asked if she could use his computer to send an email.  
  
"Will you do me a favour?" A smile lit up her face.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Will you write down 'My love' in Gaelic for me?"  
  
He looked thoughtful but did it without asking any questions. A smile was all she could give him. An answer wasn't something she wanted to give him. She brought the laptop into her own room.  
  
"Mo Chara" How are you holding on over there?" The email was written and deleted and re-written several times before she could bring herself to send it. In fact, she wasn't satisfied with it, but kind of just told herself to hit the "send" button anyway.  
  
1300 ZULU FALLS CHURCH  
  
The others looked at him when he came in. 'I'm alright' he wanted to tell them, but the words got stuck in his mouth. All he needed was a cup of coffee and some time alone. He had a case he needed to work on. It was hard work being a partner short. Bud had volunteered to take over for Mac, but he would rather do it on his own. It was nothing much just an open and shut DDO-case. It shouldn't take him more than a few days to prepare for it. He went out into the kitchen to get the coffee. There was none on the machine so he found the beans, measured the right amount up and put it in. But the machine wouldn't brew.  
  
"Something wrong with the coffee machine, Commander?" He hadn't heard the admiral come in.  
  
"I think so, sir." He said nodding to his boss.  
  
"Have you considered plugging it in?" The admiral picked up the plug and got the machine going, smiling to himself.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He said.  
  
"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" The admiral smiled knowingly.  
  
Harm shrugged, 'no, but not because of what you think..'  
  
"How's the case coming along?" The admiral found two cups.  
  
"Just fine, sir." The truth was he hadn't had a look at it at all.  
  
"I'd like to have a summary of what you've found out by 1600 hours today."  
  
"Yes, sir." He wished the coffee would be done so he could get back to his office. But talking to the admiral had woken him up a little. He had just got out of bed on the wrong side, he thought to himself. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Renee dumped him last night.  
  
The coffee machine tried hard to suck more water in, but failed.  
  
"Looks like it's done. Care for a cup?" The admiral took his cup and filled it.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He took the cup when it was handed to him.  
  
"And, Harm.." The admiral looked at him. He was puzzled. The CO hardly ever used his name.  
  
"Yes, sir?" He said as he looked up.  
  
"Do try to cheer up and get some work done today. It's an order."  
  
"Aye, aye sir." He tried to smile but failed, so he just went back to his office. He sat down at the desk and turned on the computer. Immediately the sign flashed up on the screen: You have mail. He knew it was from her even before he opened the mail. His heart skipped a beat and he could feel the joy through his entire body  
  
Mo Chara, ('Brilliant, she started the mail in another language he didn't understand!' He thought noting to himself that he was somewhat behind her on the language side.)  
  
How are you holding on over there? Here everything's just grand and I'm really settling down here in Eire. At first I had some difficulties getting used to the dialect, but now we understand each other perfectly. In fact everything's brilliant here. It's strange to see them as family, but now I know where my mum got her temper. I'll give you know more comments on how you drive! Here they're absolutely insane! Not even a blind man would cross the road. Suppose I better get back to work. They're making me help out in the stables. Slán go fóil. Mac.  
  
A vivid picture of Mac in her uniform milking a cow came in to his mind. He couldn't help laughing. Well, Semper Fi Marine. That was a sight he would like to see! Just the thought of Mac in a stable was enough. On the other hand... A hot summer day in the fields gathering the hay... Her wearing only a light summer dress bending over to pick up something, her dress gliding slightly upwards.... her, standing up, drying the sweat from her forehead, the wind in her hair, one of her sensual smiles and one of those glimpse in her eyes... 'Red light Harm!' He had a hard time getting the image out of his head.  
  
The sound of the phone brought him back to reality. It was Renee. He thought of just hanging up again but decided against it. That would just be *too* immature.  
  
"Hi, Harm. I just wanted to say that I went by your place to pick up my stuff. So no worries, there are no more signs of me when you get back."  
  
"Renee, you didn't have to."  
  
"I know, but I just wanted to get it over with and let you get on with your life."  
  
"Those were your words, not mine. I didn't want to end it." He tried to gather all his patience. A conversation with Renee wasn't what he wanted right now.  
  
"So you say, but it was just a matter of time before you would end it to be with Mac. And quite frankly, I'm tired of playing second violin fiddle to her all the time."  
  
"But Renee, you weren't." He tried make her believe him, but deep down inside, somewhere deep deep down, he knew that she was right.  
  
"Sure I wasn't. Was that the reason it was her name and not mine you called out in bed the other night?"  
  
"Renee, I said I was sorry for it! How many times do you want me to apologise for that?" She was getting on his nerves now; it wasn't as if she told him anything new.  
  
"You're right, you did, but I'm not sure it's enough. I don't want to go on with it. Why don't you just tell her and get it over with. I'm sure you two would just be peachy and live happily ever after and all that crap." There was a loud bang as she threw the receiver down.  
  
Harm hung up. He thought of last night. As she had just repeated for the umpteenth time she had said she couldn't go on being his second choice all the time. She couldn't bear the thought of all the time he spent with Mac, even when she wasn't there, Renee thought he was with her in his mind.  
  
Well, if she only knew the truth. The truth was that he and Mac had hardly spent any time together after he had started going out with Renee and she had got together with Mic. Now the Australian had gone back down under leaving Mac here. He could only wonder why, Mac hadn't said anything, and that was even stranger than Mic just disappearing. She normally came to him everytime something happen, even if she knew he didn't care for Bugme at all, she knew he cared for her, after all he was her friend. It annoyed him a little that she hadn't told why Bugme had left, well he probably had to go visit some family or something like that. As long as Mac hadn't gone with that Australian kangaroo he was almost satisfied.  
  
When he thought of her a warm fuzzy feeling rushed through him. He was glad Bugme had left. He remembered the expression on Mac's face a few nights before she left for Ireland.  
  
He had stopped at the video store and got her favourite. He felt that he had to do something to re-establish their friendship. It had sort of gone downhill ever since that Aussie showed up on the stage. But that night...  
  
0100 ZULU A LITTLE OVER TWO MONTHS AGO MAC'S FLAT  
  
She had been doing the dishes when he came over. There was a surprise look in her eyes when she had opened the door and seen him, but it had soon changed to joy.  
  
"Hello, gorgeous." His flyboy grin was on his face. He held up a video.  
  
"Thought we could spend the night watching a video." He entered the apartment. She held the door with one hand, the other arm she had stretched out to indicate he could come in she closed the door behind him.  
  
"What happened to Renee?" Mac went back to her dishes hoping that the Video Princess was far away.  
  
"She's working tonight. What about Bug-me?" He found a teatowel and started drying. He knew it got on her nerves when he called Mic that.  
  
"Watch it, Sailor. He's gone back home for a while."  
  
She couldn't bear to tell him the truth, which was that Mic had gone back to comfort an old high school sweetheart and had fallen for her and had called off the engagement so that he could marry the girl. His exact words were, if she remembered correctly: Mac, luv, I have a confession to make. I've come to realise that I'll never be enough for you, and I can't live my life knowing that I'm only your second choice. I think we're better off breaking this engagement off. And I've... umm how can I say this. I've kind of fallen for this filly I went to comfort. Could you send me back my ring express? I kind of need it, and it *is* a family piece.' It hadn't really shocked her, and somehow she mainly felt relieved that he had left before she had to tell him to.  
  
"Alright Mac," he could feel that there was more to it than she said, but he figured that she would tell him when she was ready to. He didn't want to push it.  
  
They had talked about their lovely little godson and how lucky Bud and Harriet were to have him. HE had almost suggested that they could change their agreement from five years to three. She had looked so wonderful when she smiled of something little AJ had tried to say or do.  
  
When the dishes were done they sat down on the couch. It had felt a little awkward but he really enjoyed spending some time with her. He didn't know what to say though, but felt he had to say something.  
  
"So, what have you been up to lately?" He placed his arm on the backrest.  
  
"Nothing much, just work." Her hair brushed against his hand as she leaned back. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"What was that for?" Amazement shone in her brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know, nothing much."  
  
They had gone on chit-chatting for a while. The atmosphere had loosened a little.  
  
"How about watching that movie?" Mac got up. He followed her.  
  
"Where's your TV?" It wasn't in its usual place.  
  
"Oh, I moved it in to my bedroom a few days ago. Just for the comfort." Jingo came out to greet him.  
  
"What's that boy, have you been sleeping? You normally come to say hi to Harm as soon as he gets here."  
  
The dog wagged its tail and demanded that Harm pet it.  
  
He tried to loosen his shoulders as they went in to her bedroom. She saw him doing it.  
  
"Sore shoulders?" It was more an ascertainment than a question.  
  
A nod was all the reply she got as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Down on the floor" She smiled seductively.  
  
"What are you up to?" There was nothing else to do than to obey order.  
  
She looked him up and down. "Oh, nothing much."  
  
He felt at unease. What did she mean?  
  
She started the video and climbed up in the bed and sat down behind him and began to massage his shoulders. It wasn't like her, but he wasn't going to object. Actually, she was pretty good at it. He squirmed as she hit a sore spot.  
  
"What have you been doing?!" There was a demanding tone in her voice.  
  
"Mpf.. uhhh. I've.... been.... working on my ... bathroom" The flow of words was abrupted each time she hid the spot.  
  
He felt sore, groggy, and refreshed when she was done and let him crawl up in the bed and lie down next to her. He couldn't help yawning; it had been a long day. She yawned too.  
  
"I better hid the road." He decided it was time to leave otherwise he would just fall asleep behind the wheel.  
  
"Come on, let's just watch the movie to the end."  
  
He never saw the end of it. He fell asleep there on her bed before ten minutes had gone by. She just smiled, found a blanket and put it over him. He smiled in his sleep and settled down for the night.  
  
1330 ZULU FALLS CHURCH THE PRESENT  
  
But that was then. The last few days they hadn't spoken to each other. Actually there had been some tension and uneasiness between them before she went. There was nothing he could do about that as it was. So he had better get started on the case.  
  
2000 ZULU DINGLE, IRELAND  
  
Mac was sitting down with the family; they had just had their supper and were now playing cards. She was still trying to get used to having so many meals. They ate five times a day here, plus had snacks in between the meals. If she weren't careful they would have to knock her over and roll her out through the door soon. She was slowly getting used to the number of people. They were seven. There was Barry – her relative, his wife Eimear, their oldest son Daire who was 30, their oldest daughter Maeve at the age of 20. She was just home for the summer to help out in the fields. Then there was the other boy, Fionn, who was 18. The twins, John and Claire, were only 10 years old. It was a happy group and there was never a dull moment in the house. It was all that they had a spare room she could use. It served as both an office and as her bedroom.  
  
It was her turn to deal the cards when the phone rang. Eimear went pick it up.  
  
"Sarah, it's for ye." Mac got up.  
  
"Do ye want to take it in the living room?" She covered the mouthpiece with her hand. Mac nodded and hurried into the other room.  
  
It was Harriet.  
  
"Hello, how are you?" Mac said  
  
Harriet noticed there was a slight roll on Mac's r- sound. She laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mac demanded to know.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing ma'am. Did you know that you have a slight Irish accent?"  
  
"Well, the admiral did mention it the other day. How are things?"  
  
"They're fine ma'am."  
  
"And Baby AJ?"  
  
"He's grown so much since last you saw him. He's getting so big now."  
  
"What about Jingo, is he behaving himself?"  
  
"He's being an angel. He and baby AJ are getting along so well. I'm not sure how he will react when you take Jingo home again."  
  
"It's great to hear they get along, but poor AJ when Jingo is going home. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, it's the commander."  
  
Mac's heart skipped a beat. "What about him?"  
  
"Well, something seems to be bothering him. He hasn't been his usual cheerful self for the last couple of days. I don't know if it has anything to do with Renee or if there's something else. I think she might have broken up with him. Bud kind of overheard a phone call from her the other day.. "  
  
Harriet sounded worried and it troubled her. What could be the matter?  
  
"I wondered if you could talk to him? You guys are always there for each other, aren't you, ma'am?" Harriet's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Sure, Harriet. I'll see if I can give him a call." She hung up. She couldn't return to the kitchen. It wouldn't be fair when in her head she was somewhere else. So she went up to her bedroom.  
  
'What can be the matter with him? He's usually cheerful enough for two. Has Renee done something to hurt him? Has Miss Video Princess found herself a Prince somewhere else?' She couldn't imagine what could be the matter. Somehow she didn't think that Renee could do much that would alternate him that violently as something obviously had. Harriet wouldn't call her to ask her to find out what was wrong if it wasn't serious. She thought of calling him at home at that moment, but then she remembered that it must be past midnight back home and decided against it.  
  
0200 ZULU FALLS CHURCH THE NEXT DAY COMMANDER RABB'S OFFICE  
  
Harm had just turned on the computer and sat down after a hard day in court. He just wanted to get the paper work over with before he called it a day. When the phone rang he almost jumped at the sound of the voice in the other end. It was Mac.  
  
"Hi there, Flyboy. Do you miss me?"  
  
"Like I would an infected wound."  
  
"Oh, come on, not even a wee bit?"  
  
"I know who's been in Ireland too long!" He smiled, he had to admit that he missed her, but telling her was an entirely different matter.  
  
"Do you miss me?" He couldn't help himself he had to know.  
  
"Only your cooking. Even your meatless meatloaf. All I get here is sheep. Lamb chops, mutton pies, Irish Stew --- you name a dish with lamb and I get it. I'm amazed I haven't started growing wool yet." He could hear the amusement in her voice and wished he could also see it in her eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to come and cook for you? It won't be a Beltway Burger, you know?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"What do you think? Should I just drop everything here, get on a plane, and fly several hundred miles just to rescue you from Food-hell?" The strange thing was he would if he was given the opportunity. If she would only ask him to.  
  
"No, I suppose not. - Harm, I have to hang up now. It's getting too expensive. Just wanted to hear your sexy voice again." There was a jesting tone in her voice.  
  
"Well, you know what they say about men in dress whites and gold wings..."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up sailor. It's fairly overrated. But I do miss our old chats. I suppose I better let you go so??."  
  
'I miss you too, Sarah,' tears filled his eyes as he hung up not saying to her what was on his mind. 'A grown man doesn't cry. What would Mac say if she saw you like this?' 'She'd say: Are you getting sentimental on your old days?!' The sound of her voice echoed in his head.  
  
He made sure to stare at the screen in front of him in hope that no one was passing by and looked in and saw his tears. He fought them back.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Bud looked across the bullpen and into his friend's office. He could see that he was emotionally affected. He didn't like the change in his behaviour. Ever since Mac had left, Harm had got in a worse mood every day. And yesterday he had almost answered the admiral back. But he didn't dare say anything to Harm about it. He wasn't going to have his head chopped off and with the commander's mood that day that was the most likely result of such an approach.  
  
'I better go talk to him in a minute when he's regained control over himself.' But he never got that far before Petty Officer Tiner called him.  
  
2000 ZULU FALLS CHURCH. THE ADMIRAL'S OFFICE AT THE SAME TIME AS THE PHONECALL.  
  
Admiral Chegwidden looked up from his folder. He was worried about Commander Rabb. He hadn't been himself since Colonel Mackenzie left. As far as he knew there wasn't anything between them, but it sure was strange what an effect her leaving had had on him. What could he do to help him? He thought of sending the commander to Ireland to help her with the case. But it wasn't really anything and he wasn't even sure that the plaintiff would go through with it. But maybe that was what it took. He couldn't do it, the JAG regulations said they weren't allowed to have anything going as long as they were on the same chain of command.  
  
But as a friend he couldn't stand seeing the commander falling more and more apart as the days passed. It was so obvious to him that they had a connection and that they ought to react on it. But they never had, so he wondered if they knew of their feelings for each other. How should he relate to this precarious situation? As a boss? As a friend? He decided on the latter. After all it wasn't every day one met with such a perfect match. And when you did, you sometimes had to lend a helping hand. He amused himself sometimes; this wasn't like him, going off playing matchmaker. A second opinion was needed, though.  
  
"Tiner, get Lt Roberts in here ASAP." The admiral figured that he was the best man for the job. After all he was one of the commander's best friends.  
  
A knock on the door called him back. "You asked to see me, sir?" Roberts asked when Chegwidden had called him in.  
  
"Yes, sit down, Lieutenant." The admiral waved at the chair in front of his desk. "Have you noticed any change in Commander Rabb's behaviour lately?"  
  
"He has seemed a bit—different, sir," Bud said, diplomatically.  
  
"He's been a real pain in the arse, hasn't he?" The admiral demanded.  
  
"Well, yes, sir," Lt. Roberts admitted.  
  
Chegwidden suppressed a smile. "And do you dare venturing a guess as to WHY we've seen this change?"  
  
Bud hesitated, not really sure how much it would be appropriate—and reasonable—to assume. "Well, I haven't actually TALKED to the commander, sir, but if I were to GUESS, I think it might have something to do with the fact that Colonel MacKenzie is still in Ireland."  
  
"So, Lieutenant, you're saying that one of MY officers is letting his PERSONAL feelings affect his work?"  
  
Bud sighed inwardly. How was he supposed to get out of this one without getting his friend in trouble? "I don't know if I would say that, sir, I mean, the colonel IS part of Commander Rabb's professional life."  
  
"Oh? So it's MY fault for sending the colonel to Ireland, is THAT what you're saying?" The admiral had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at his junior officer's panicked expression.  
  
"Uh, no, sir, of course not, sir," Bud said hurriedly.  
  
Finally taking pity on the young man AJ decided to get on with things. "Do you by any chance have any ideas about how we could remedy this situation?"  
  
The lieutenant's eyes widened visibly. "How—uh—how do you mean, sir?"  
  
"Well, we can't very well let him poison the work place atmosphere like this, can we?"  
  
"I—I guess not, sir."  
  
"Have you spoken to Colonel MacKenzie lately?"  
  
"Yes, sir, she called in yesterday. The case is coming along very well," Bud said, relieved at finally getting an easy question.  
  
"Is that a fact? I was under the impression that she was working VERY hard," Chegwidden remarked. "So hard, in fact, that she needed some assistance."  
  
Suddenly seeing where his CO was headed Bud nodded eagerly. "Oh, I think you're right, sir, she did sound a bit tired," he agreed.  
  
AJ scratched his chin. "Hmmm... Your caseload has been rather light this week, hasn't it?"  
  
"Uh—Yes, sir, but I don't see how—"  
  
"—Then I see no problem in you taking over the Rushkin case for the commander so that he can go to Ireland and help out Colonel MacKenzie. Do you?"  
  
"No, sir, not at all," Bud smiled in relief.  
  
"Very well, tell Commander Rabb that I would like to see him. Dismissed," the admiral said, waving him off.  
  
"Aye, aye sir" Bud turned around and left.  
  
Soon after there was a knock on the door.  
  
"You asked to see me, sir?" Harm entered the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Yes, Commander. - How do you feel about going to Ireland to help Colonel MacKenzie?"  
  
"No problem, sir, but what about the Rushkin case?"  
  
"Lt Roberts can take that one. Be ready to leave first thing the day after tomorrow. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, aye sir." Harm saluted the admiral and left the room. He couldn't figure out whether to be happy about going or not. He longed to see her, but he wasn't sure he could go on much longer knowing that she belonged to Bug-me. It was beginning to get to more than ever. In the end, he thought, he might as well enjoy his stay there. And it wouldn't be all that bad to see Mac again. He went home to pack.  
  
2100 ZULU DINGLE, IRELAND THE NEXT DAY.  
  
The phone rang as she turned off the computer. A few seconds later a roar went through the house.  
  
"Sarah, it's for ye, darling."  
  
"Coming" she ran down the stairs. Was it *him*? But it wasn't. It was the admiral.  
  
"Good evening, Colonel." It was a good thing to hear the well-known voice again.  
  
"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?"  
  
"How's the case coming along?" AJ's voice revealed that that wasn't what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"It's getting along just fine, sir. It's hard work though"  
  
"Is that a complain I hear, Colonel?"  
  
"No, sir." She said empathetically.  
  
"I've decided that it's taking too long. We can't have you stay there from now and to eternity, so I've assigned a partner for you. Commander Rabb will be landing in Tralee tomorrow at noon. Can you pick him up?" It wasn't as much a question as an order.  
  
"Yes, sir." It was hard to hide the trembling sound in her voice. It wasn't much stronger than the laughter she had to repress when she heard the admiral's pronunciation of Tralee, though.  
  
"Can he stay with your family?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. I will talk to them and if not find other accommodation for the commander."  
  
"Alright. Good luck on the case, Colonel." AJ hung up.  
  
The fact that Harm was coming over was more than she could understand. But she looked forward to seeing her old friend again. To talk to him and find out what was wrong. If anything was that was. Maybe Harriet had been wrong.  
  
The children had gone to bed when she came in again. They must have had said the Rosary while she was on the phone, she was relieved. Normally she wouldn't have minded, after all she was a guest in the house, but tonight she was just not in the mood and it took so long.  
  
"I have a favour to ask of you."  
  
"Sure, Sweetie, what can we do for ye?" Eimear looked up from her book.  
  
"Do you know of any proper accommodation around here? My partner is coming over to help on the case and I have to find a place he can stay." 'God, I hope he can stay here' but it would be asking too much.  
  
"Is that the one ye've talked so much about?"  
  
What could she do but nod?  
  
"He can always stay here. We can put an extra bed in Daire's room. When is he coming?"  
  
"Thanks a million. His plane is due tomorrow at noon. Would it be possible to borrow the car so that I can go and pick him up?"  
  
"Sure thing, Sweetie. We can't wait to meet yeer commander." Barry smiled teasingly.  
  
"Thanks, but he's not *my* commander." Mac insisted But she wished it was true, why couldn't it be?  
  
"There's just one catch to it, ye guys have to help gathering the hay."  
  
Mac couldn't help frowning and that made him laugh. "Deal."  
  
"I think I'm going to turn in." Eimear yawned.  
  
"Good idea." Barry followed her.  
  
As Eimear passed Mac she put her hand comfortingly on her shoulder. She felt sorry for Mac. Not that Mac had said anything, but there was a tension in the poor girl, which had nothing to do with either the case or that Australian guy they had been told about.  
  
"Try and not stay up too late. Ye need some sleep." There was a worried sound in Eimears voice as she said good night.  
  
"I will." Mac smiled to the older woman. She appreciated the encouragement eventhough she knew that Eimear wouldn't be able to understand all the feelings that went through her.  
  
The couple left her alone in the living room. The fire was still burning in the fireplace, though low by now. There was a blanket lying on the couch and she went over to pick it up. There was no chance that she would be able to sleep in the nearest future so she might as well make herself comfortable.  
  
'He's coming tomorrow! I'll get to see my best friend soon-- and after these long days it's not a second too soon.' Her heart felt joyful and warm at the thought of him. She was actually grateful to Mic that he had broken off the engagement. And although she wanted Harm, in every possible way, she had to admit, it didn't mean that he wanted to be with her. Besides-- he had the Video Princess. At least she could dream of him now without feeling guilty for betraying Mic even if it was only in her mind. ' Maybe I should get some sleep, there's no reason to look like something the cat dragged in when he comes. Will it be too much if I hug him when we meet?' The fire had burned out so she folded the blanket and went upstairs to her room.  
  
0000 ZULU FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Harm looked at the screen. He couldn't make up his mind whether he should write Mac a mail or not. Just to let her know about Renee. They hadn't been that close lately. But there was no reason why she wouldn't be interested in hearing about it. If nothing else than to be there as his friend.  
  
A quick look at his watch told him that it was time to get home. He really ought to answer the mail he got from Mac the other day. So far he hadn't got around to doing it yet. Just one mail, he thought to himself. It was better to get it over with.  
  
"Hi there, Smarty-pants. So nice of you to write something that I have no chance of understanding. I guess I will just have to ask someone when I get there. I take it the admiral has told you he's sending me over to help you out? What's the matter? Can't you handle a little hard work? Shape up, Marine. See you tomorrow. Sleep tight. Harm.  
  
1300 ZULU KERRY AIRPORT, IRELAND.  
  
Mac bid her fingers nervously as she looked at the monitors showing the flight arrivals. The one Harm was on was a little delayed but he would be here soon. 'I can't wait to see him again!' It was so much fun to get the mail from him this morning, there was nothing better than getting on his nerves!' She smiled and complimented herself on the idea of writing in Irish to him. 'Would have given anything to see the look on his face when he read it! Can just imagine the irritation in his eyes and the way he would frown!'  
  
A tap on the shoulder brought her back to reality. It was Harm. He had come out the arrival hall without her noticing and now he was standing there before her. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to hug him but wasn't sure how he would take it, and wasn't sure it was wise either. He solved her problem by giving her a brief hug.  
  
"You haven't changed much since last we were together! Still the same old Mac." He turned her around, lifted her hair and looked at her neck.  
  
She was too baffled to react on it. Well, it did feel nice so she wasn't sure she wanted to, either.  
  
"No, no wool yet." His face lit up as he put on his flyboy grin for her and let go of her hair. She slapped him lightly in the stomach and smiled back.  
  
"Watch it, Sailor." She put an arm around him and gave him a hug. She couldn't help it, she was too glad to see him.  
  
"Come on, it's time to get going or we won't get a chance to stop in Tralee before going up to Dingle." She grabbed one of his bags and went out towards the car while she unconsciously walked in a more feminine way than normally.  
  
"How was the flight? Could they keep you out of the cockpit?" She found the car keys, opened the boot, and put his stuff in there.  
  
"Flight was fine, but the food was terrible." He was about to get into the car when he realised it was on the wrong side. He had forgot that they drove on the other side over here. Mac laughed at him as she got in.  
  
"Want to drive, Squid?" A little laugh escaped her.  
  
"Are you hungry? We could find a small place where there aren't so many tourists from Hell. You know, they are really getting on my nerves." She couldn't help smiling just because he was here with her.  
  
His stomach gave her the answer as it started to make noises.  
  
"I take that as a definite yes and will make sure to find a place where they have some decent edible rabbit food as well as normal human food." She looked into his eyes, smiled again and started the car.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Harm didn't know what to say or do. He was so happy to see her again, but felt strangely awkward. 'If this was how clumsy Bud felt around Harriet when they started going out I'm in for a good time, if not all Hell is loose!' She kept smiling at him; did she know how attractive that made her?  
  
He just looked out through the window to try and keep control over himself and keep up the facade. His heart didn't make it easy on him with its beating ten times as fast as normal leaving his face more red than an erupting volcano. At least that's how he felt it had to look if he had to judge by the enormous heat he felt was steaming from it!  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The waiter brought them the menus almost as soon as they sat down. They had found a cosy little pub just outside the city where there weren't any tourists.  
  
"So, can you recommend anything here?" Harm looked up from the menu and into Mac's eyes with a teasing smile.  
  
"Sure, anything that doesn't contain lamb or mutton should be fine. But I should warn you, most of the food here does have a woolly taste."  
  
"Missing Beltway Burgers already, are we? You shouldn't be eating that many of them, they'll make you grow fat." He made eyes at her.  
  
"Funny. I can't say the same thing to you, you look like you've been fasting ever since I left, Stickboy."  
  
Harms mood suddenly dropped a hundred measures on the good mood barometer. It wasn't his fault he hadn't felt hungry.  
  
She noticed the effect her comment had on him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was out of line. Didn't mean it that way." She looked at him with sincerity beaming from her eyes.  
  
"Apology accepted and returned, I shouldn't have said the thing about the Beltway, either."  
  
"No worries, Sailor," she chose to ignore the hurt his comment had caused her. Did he think she was going fat?  
  
The waiter came and took their orders.  
  
"Has anything happened while I was gone?" She took a sip of the water the waiter had brought her.  
  
"No, not really. Bud won his case last week. His client got off the hook with just a warning."  
  
"That's great. But how are you doing?" She figured she might as well take the chance and be direct with him.  
  
"I'm doing fine he said." 'Can't she jut drop the subject? Does she expect me to just open up to her half an hour after we've met again?' At the same time the waiter brought their food and thereby let him off the hook for a while.  
  
She sensed his uneasiness and decided to drop the subject for the moment not wanting to break the fragile connection they had.  
  
It was a tasty meal, which lacked the taste of wool she had promised him. He only had a salad and water that might be the reason. But altogether it was good and when they were through it the tension had eased away leaving them with a more comfortable feeling.  
  
"I suppose I better pay the bill for you seeing that you just landed." Another smile escaped her as she got up.  
  
She paid and they went out to the parking lot.  
  
"Here are the keys since you're so eager to drive that you get in on the drivers seat," She teased and handed him the keys. He grabbed them and her hand at the same time giving it a light squeeze before he let go of her.  
  
They got in and got started. She had to direct him to begin with, as he didn't know the way and they were in a Gaeltach so all the signs were in Irish.  
  
The first part of the trip took place in silence. They were both enjoying the view. 'It's not only the landscape that is gorgeous' Mac thought to herself while she tried not to drool too much. 'I really have to get my hormones under control or I'll end up doing something I might regret later on.' Harm, on his side, was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Tell me about this family of yours." He was still trying to get used to driving on the other side, not that it was difficult, just different.  
  
"There are Barry and Eimear. They have five children, which makes the farm a noisy place, but happy as well. The oldest is Daire, who is home on holidays to help with the hay." They came to a set of traffic lights and had to stop for a red light.  
  
"Speaking of holidays. The gathering of the hay starts soon, how would you feel about a trip in it?" She smiled sensually to him.  
  
Immediately the picture of her in the hay wearing only a light summer dress, pretty much like the one she was wearing at the moment, came to his mind. The thought filled him with delight.  
  
"Green light, Harm!" The sound of Mac's voice made him flush heavily. He looked around in confusion. He hoped that she hadn't noticed the colour of his face changing.  
  
"Green light, Harm. The lights have changed, they're green now." He regained control over his thoughts, put the car in gear and got them going.  
  
"What were you thinking of Harm? You seemed miles away? Were you back with Renee?"  
  
"No, I was here, or rather in the hayfield..."  
  
"Are those your hormones talking? Do you miss her that much already?" Mac tried to hide the sudden rush of pain that went through her.  
  
He noticed the annoyed sound in her voice but didn't understand where it came form.  
  
"Well, no, actually I was thinking of you in a hayfield." He blushed again hoping that she didn't notice, but she did.  
  
"Red light, Sailor! And no, not the traffic lights." She called him to order to prevent herself from laughing. She had to admit that her thoughts had gone in pretty much the same direction. Only she didn't imagine herself in the hay but him wearing a pair of trousers and no shirt.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a couple of miles as they were both struggling to get their thoughts back on a safer track.  
  
They drove through Dingle on the way home. The farm was outside of the town, but it was too dark to see the beautiful place. Not long after they came back to the farm the sun was setting in the horizon.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The family came out to greet them and Barry welcomed Harm to the house.  
  
"Welcome, Commander Rabb." He held out his hand to Harm.  
  
"Thank you, sir, and thanks for the hospitality," he said as he took Barry's hand.  
  
"Ah, no problem, a friend of our lovely Mac is always more than welcome here!"  
  
Eimear gave Harm a welcoming hug and smiled at the handsome looking commander. Mac looked at them glad to find that they really meant that he was welcome. Even if she had only known them for a short time she had grown fond of them and it was important to her that they liked him and wanted him to stay.  
  
Daire was the next in line to greet Harm and he did so with a big smile that reached his eyes as he squeezed Harms hand firmly.  
  
Then it was Maeve's turn. She followed her mother's example by giving him a hug and a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
Then came the other children, but Mac didn't see them say hello. Maeve pulled her aside with a girlish smile and giggle. "So this is yeer commander-friend. Nice looking lad there, mind if I have a go at him?" She looked at Harm with a hungry look in her eyes as she said it. Her mother overheard the comment and also noticed the stiffened expression in Mac's eyes and the tension of her body as she wisely chose to ignore the comment.  
  
When the formal session was over they all went into the house again.  
  
"Ye have to share a room with Daire, hope ye don't mind." Barry looked at Harm and asked him to sit down.  
  
The stiffness of the situation bugged Harm, but he prescribed it as a temporary thing, which would disappear as they got to know each other.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
It seemed to him that Mac's family was nice and he hoped that he could get to know them better on his stay there. He had a bad feeling about the oldest girl, Maeve was it? She seemed to be a wildcat and he would have to watch her.  
  
He looked at Mac, she smiled nervously to him so he smiled back to give her some comfort. He wanted to get up and assure her everything was going to be fine, only he didn't know what made her so nervous; it had to be more than just the urge for him to like her family.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Mac didn't say anything for awhile in fear of revealing how strongly she wanted to be alone with him and hear the story she knew he was hiding from her. At the same time she was nervous that he wouldn't tell or that he would discover how much she had actually missed him. Now that he was here she felt ready to conquer the entire world, but at the same time she had the feeling that it would take nothing more to ruin everything than it would a mouse to scare an elephant. Though she didn't know what there was to be ruined.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Eimear noticed the tension in Mac, but also the young commander seemed out of balance. She gave Mac a sign to follow her out into the kitchen to get the tea.  
  
When the two women came out there Mac placed her hands on the kitchen table, bent her head and drew a breath of relief. As a wise woman Eimear pretended not to see it and just put the kettle on.  
  
"He's a nice looking man, yeer commander." Eimear looked at Mac inquiringly.  
  
"He isn't *my* commander, Eimear."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that now, Honey" Eimear murmured in a low voice that was barely perceptible. Mac wasn't sure what the other woman had said but didn't want to ask either.  
  
"Remember, the blanket is the warmer for being doubled." Eimear smiled to her.  
  
Mac was glad that Eimear had given her the opportunity to get out of the room and thereby a chance to get herself together. She went over and put her arms around Eimear and gave her a little hug. Eimear just smiled and patted Mac's arm before she picked up the tray with the tea and they went back into the living room.  
  
2130 ZULU DINGLE, TRALEE.  
  
Mac was glad when they finally got a chance to leave the house. Eimear had kept an eye on her all night but it was only to make sure that Mac was all right, she could feel that. She was Eimear grateful when she had suggested that Mac could take Harm for a walk and show him the place.  
  
None of them said a word as they walked up the hills. Mac led the way up in the semi-dark to her favourite spot.  
  
"Wow, this view is breathtaking." Harm looked out over the valley.  
  
"Yea it is, isn't it? I come here every day to relax and enjoy the view." She stood behind him and looked at his back trying to hold back the urge to put her arms around him. Now there was a view. The view from the mountain was nothing compared to the sight of him.  
  
"How's the case coming along?" Harm turned around and lost his breath by the sight of her. The last sunbeams hit her face softly and it made her glow with a beauty he was unable to describe. With the trees behind her she reminded him of one of those fairies that were supposed to live here in Ireland. At least according to the old superstition. The sight made him temporarily speechless.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw a something in them that she couldn't identify.  
  
"What is it, Harm?"  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you look right now with the setting sun and the trees behind you?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could react. 'Great' he thought to himself. 'Smart move, Sailor' The embarrassment overwhelmed him a moment.  
  
She just smiled not knowing how to respond and it just made her look even more beautiful, like a supernatural creature.  
  
She laughed, walked over to him, and the moment was over. He laughed back and put his arm around her shoulder to give her a squeeze.  
  
1000 ZULU THE FARM, DINGLE, IRELAND.  
  
They let him sleep as long as he could the next morning, which was quite a lot since the jetlag hadn't disappeared. He woke by the sound of the door opening. It was Maeve who came sneaking in on him. When she saw that he was awake she smiled daringly at him and floated the rest of the way over to the bed as soon as she saw that the noticed her  
  
"Good morning, Harm. Can I call ye Harm?" She sat down on her brother's bed and put her feet under her crossed legs.  
  
"Uhm, sure, Maeve. Do you know what time is it?" He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"Yes, it's ten o'clock. Ye're a pile o'lazybones, but that's alright since ye don't have to do anything today." She let her fingers run sensually up and down her thigh.  
  
"Where's Sarah?" He took it that that was what they called Mac.  
  
"She's gone to Dingle to talk to one of the officers onboard the ship." Maeve got up and came over to sit on the edge of his bed.  
  
"She left this note for ye." She handed Harm an envelope.  
  
At the same time Eimear called for Maeve to Harm's big relief. "Maeve, get down here, yeer father needs ye in the stable." That girl was..... he couldn't find the word. He opened the envelope as soon as the girl had left. He read what was on the note.  
  
"Morning Squid, don't you think it's about time to get up? The papers on the case are in my room – third door on the right from yours. Please have a look at them so we can discuss it when I get back which should be around noon."  
  
A smile crept up on him, how typically her. He got up and ready to face the day. When he got down to the kitchen he found Eimear in the middle of baking.  
  
"Morning. Did ye sleep well?" There was a nice atmosphere around her. She covered the dough and found him a plate and a cup.  
  
"Coffee or tea?"  
  
"Coffee, please. I slept well, thanks." He sat down at the table with a yawn.  
  
Eimear laughed and smiled at him.  
  
"Haven't ye slept enough?" But she didn't expect an answer. "Sarah will be back shortly, she just phoned. She's been gone for hours, ye know." She went on teasing him. But he liked it, it made him feel welcome.  
  
At the same time Mac came in the room. She noticed that he was having breakfast and smiled at him.  
  
"Got up a little late, Sailor? I thought you were an early riser." She found a mug and poured some coffee.  
  
Daire came in and joined them. "Hello, Sunshine." He walked over and laid his hand on Mac's shoulder.  
  
"Morning Harm, did ye sleep well? I didn't wake ye up this morning, did I?" He too found a cup and sat down. Eimear put a plate of scones on the table and found the jam.  
  
Soon the kitchen was crowded. The only one missing was Barry. The twins were sitting down drawing on each side of Harm. He noticed that John was drawing a plane.  
  
"Do you want to become a pilot when you grow up?" The boy looked up at him with a serious look in his eyes. He didn't say anything but nodded.  
  
"Ye and yeer planes, don't ye ever get tired of them?" Daire reached over and messed up his younger brother's hair. John pulled back and shook his head.  
  
"Did you know that I'm a pilot?" Harm tried to get the boy to talk and figured this was the best way.  
  
"Really?" admiration shone from him."I thought ye were a lawyer like Sarah."  
  
Harm nodded and smiled.  
  
"I am, but I used to be a pilot. I still fly sometimes, I have my own biplane. Do you know what that is?" Harm reached for John's drawing pad as the boy shook his head once again.  
  
A proud warm feeling rushed through Mac as she watched while Harm drew the plane for John and explained to him what he was drawing.  
  
Eimear had her eyes on Mac, sensing everything that she felt. There was more between them than either Sarah or Harm wanted to admit-- or maybe they didn't know themselves?  
  
"As much as I like for you two to have fun, Harm, we have a case to prepare." Mac finished her coffee and got up.  
  
"Aye aye, ma'am." Harm put his hand on the boy's arm and got up.  
  
"I'll draw you another some time." He promised when he saw the disappointed look on John's face.  
  
Mac went up in front of him.  
  
"You'll make a great dad one day." She said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks, he's a nice kid." Harm followed close behind her.  
  
^^^^^^ They had been working on the case for several hours when Eimear called and suggested that they took a break and came in to town with her or maybe went for a swim.  
  
It didn't take much persuasion to talk them into it.  
  
1530 ZULU DINGLE  
  
Eimear dropped them off in the city centre and agreed to meet them a couple of hours later.  
  
Daire went with them showing them around for a while.  
  
"How about we go swimming with Funghi?" He looked at them as they got down on the harbour.  
  
"Funghi??" They looked at each other and then at him. Who was Funghi?  
  
"Funghi is a dolphin. He comes here every year and attracts a lot of tourists. He should be in the area now. One of my friends has a small fishing boat we can borrow to get out to him." Daire let them along the pier and down to a small fishing boat.  
  
"How are ye?" He greeted the young man onboard the ship.  
  
"Can you take us out to Funghi?" He jumped on board and signalled to Harm and Mac to follow him.  
  
The young man, whom Daire introduced to them as Rory, started the boat steered towards the sea.  
  
"Do ye want to go swimming with him when we get out there?" Daire looked at Mac. "I bet that Funghi and I can beat ye anytime."  
  
"You're on!" Mac looked challengingly at him.  
  
"Ye can change in here." Rory said as he let Daire take the rudder and showed her into the wheelhouse  
  
When she came back Harm went in to change. Daire whistled at her when he saw her in her bikini and eyed her up and down. Harm tried to pretend that he didn't hear it, but Mac saw him stiffen at the sound. Was Harm jealous? She had to try hard to keep herself from laughing, but a little smile did creep upon her lips.  
  
Shortly after they found the dolphin. It greeted them with some whistling sounds and moved its head up and down. Daire jumped in and swam out to it and started playing with it. It was obviously not the first time the two met.  
  
"Do you want to get in, Squid?" Mac looked at her partner and got ready to jump in. She jumped in leaving him with a perfect sight of her rear end. 'Wow, this is more than a man can take!' He thought as he followed her in and soon they were out by the dolphin as well.  
  
It was playful and let Mac grab hold of its fin. It immediately started swimming with her. After a while she let go and swam back to the others.  
  
"That was great!" The excitement lit up her face.  
  
"You should try it Harm!" She splashed a little water on him. What could he do but splash back at her?  
  
"Oh, you think so? Poor creature, it had to drag you around, and now you want to torture it even more by letting it drag me?" He swam over to her and grabbed her around the waist and tried to pull her under the water but she broke free.  
  
"So that's the game, is it, Commander?" She played along and grabbed him. But he just laughed, got hold of her, lifted her up, and threw her down in the water. Daire laughed at them and went back onboard to his friend.  
  
Mac and Harm kept playing. Harm was the strongest and she couldn't pull him under. Then a thought came to her. She took a deep breath and went under the water. She swam a little further out and dived deeper down and around him. He hadn't seen where she went so she got up just below the surface and grabbed him. This time it was his turn to be pulled under. They came up at the same time grasping for breath.  
  
"Truce!" Harm laughed at her, enough was enough.  
  
"How about that race, Daire" She shouted to him as she swam over to the boat.  
  
He grinned and shook his head. "Not this time, I'm just talking to Rory here."  
  
"I'll race you, Marine. It'll be Navy against Marine. Ready to lose honour?"  
  
"You're on, Flyboy. Are you sure you want to? I thought the air was your element."  
  
"Daire will you count down?" They started treading water.  
  
"Ready? Set. GO!" They both got a good start, but Harm go out ahead of Mac but it wasn't long before she had taken him in. For a while they swam side by side.  
  
"Not bad for a Squid," she teased him as she slowed down a little to let him keep up with her. Then she sped up and passed him.  
  
But she didn't swim that far ahead.  
  
"What's that Flyboy can't you keep up with me?" She turned her head and smiled to him.  
  
He tried to speed up, but she just did them same. When he tried to set in his final attack she just swam even faster. What was she, a speedboat?  
  
"Give it up, Harm, you're beaten. Beaten by a woman, and you call yourself a man." Daire shouted teasingly from the boat. Mac heard him and turned around.  
  
Harm waited for her and they swam in together.  
  
2300 ZULU A FEW DAYS LATER THE FARM  
  
Daire and Harm were lying in their beds talking. The conversation was going well, Harm thought.  
  
"How's the love-life?" Harm nearly jumped at Daire's question.  
  
"Uhm," he didn't really know what to say; whether to tell about the break-up with Renee or not. He decided he might as well.  
  
"It's on stand-by at the moment. My girlfriend and I just split up shortly before I came here."  
  
"Was she a nice lady?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose she was."  
  
"Ok, otherwise ye wouldn't have been with her, right?"  
  
Harm nodded.  
  
"Why did the two of ye split up? Was there someone else you'd rather be with?" Daire was being as direct as he dared. He wanted to find out if Harm had feelings for a mutual acquaintance.  
  
"No, there wasn't. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just thought that maybe..." Daire went on. "How long have ye known Sarah?" He looked up at Harm.  
  
"Oh, about five years. Why??"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. She's a good-looking lassie." Daire looked at Harm with a wide grin.  
  
"*Very* sexy don't ye think?" He grinned to Harm.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't thought of that." 'Yeah, right as if I haven't! What do you think is on my mind whenever I see her?'  
  
"Yeah, right. Do you expect me to buy that one? What are ye a mouse or a man?" Daire challenged him.  
  
"Ok, then. She is good-looking." Harm said reluctantly.  
  
"That's not what I asked."  
  
"Hmm, I suppose you *could* call her sexy." Harm wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going, but how could he stop it? It was typically Daire to be so direct.  
  
"That's the understatement o'the year." The younger man grinned again.  
  
"Do ye mind if I have a go at her?" There wasn't the slightest trace of modesty in Daire's voice.  
  
"After all, the blanket is the warmer for being doubled." He went on.  
  
"She's practically engaged." Harm looked at Daire.  
  
"To who?"  
  
Harm was surprised to hear that Daire didn't know.  
  
"To an Australian named Bugme."  
  
"That's a strange name."  
  
"Well, technically it's Mic Brumby, but.."  
  
"Oh, him," Daire interrupted, "no she's not. He broke up with her a long time ago."  
  
Harm looked at him with surprise. Here was something he hadn't heard.  
  
"He broke up with her before she came here." Daire went on.  
  
Harm couldn't utter a word even if it had been a matter of life or death.  
  
"Are ye alright, there?" Daire looked at him. What was going on? Didn't Harm know?  
  
Harm nodded but still couldn't say anything.  
  
"I suppose we better go to sleep now." Daire didn't know what to say or do. He could sense that something was wrong with Harm who just nodded to Daire's comment.  
  
^^^^^^ 'Why hasn't she told me? Am I not her best friend? She could have told me.' His thoughts were driving him crazy and Daire had fallen asleep hours ago.  
  
He couldn't fall asleep and he needed to know why she hadn't said anything. Would she be awake now? Could he go in? There wasn't much else to do if he wanted to sleep that night so he got up and went down the hall.  
  
Light was coming from under her door. He stood there for a while before knocking. What could he say or do? And how did Daire know? Well, standing there wasn't going answer his question so he had better get on with it. He took a deep breath and tried to regain control of himself, then he knocked.  
  
"Come in," She sounded awake, but when he came in he saw that she was lying in her bed.  
  
She looked up, surprised to see him. She noticed how tense he was but didn't say anything. He closed the door behind him and started walking around the room nervously. The sight of her in her nightdress was almost too much for him.  
  
"Harm, what's the matter?"  
  
But he couldn't talk; he was caught up in his own emotions. She just let him walk around till he found some confidence, but he still did sound all himself when he spoke.  
  
"Mac, we're best friends, right? And we can tell each other everything?" He clenched his hands.  
  
"Yes, of course!"  
  
"Then why haven't you told me about Bugme? When did you two break up? What happened? Why haven't you told me?" He was clearly nervous so she chose not to tell him that he had already asked why she hadn't said anything.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because we haven't been able to really talk to each other lately. I don't know, I should have, I wanted to, I just didn't. I don't know why." She sat up. It was as if all the air went out of him and he started shivering.  
  
"Harm, come here, you're getting cold." She lifted her duvet and indicated that he should get under it but he shook his head. She got out of bed and went over to him but he turned his back to her.  
  
"Harm, come on." She put her arms around his shoulders, drew him closer and he let her.  
  
He was fighting back tears and he couldn't explain why. He was happy that she and Bugme were history. But it hurt that she had felt she couldn't tell him.  
  
"Come on, you're getting cold and so am I." She knew that they had to talk about this now, it couldn't wait, not with what it did to him.  
  
He let her lead him over to the bed and pushed him down on the bed and got in beside him pulling up the cover. 'This is nice, smart move Marine.' She had to smile to herself while she enjoyed the moment.  
  
He lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Tears were in his eyes but there was nothing he could do about it. She was on her stomach looking at him. She couldn't help reaching out for his face and wipe away the tears. She turned his head towards her, which only made him cry even more. The gentle, caring look in her eyes was too much for his self-control. He turned on his side and crawled over to her and buried his head between her shoulder and neck. Her maternal instincts came up in her and she automatically started stroking his hair with one hand and his back with the other. Not that she didn't enjoy it despite the bizarre in the situation.  
  
"Harm, I..." She didn't know what to say, but she felt miserable seeing him like this, knowing that she was the one who caused him the pain.  
  
"I should have told you. It's been a few months. Remember the night you came over and we watched a movie? Well, just before you arrived Mic called me from Australia to tell that he had fallen for his old high school sweetheart again and asked if I could send the ring back express because he kind of needed it."  
  
He lifted his head slightly to look at her and she smiled to him.  
  
"I was still trying to understand what had happened when you came, and that's why I didn't tell you. I should have later on, but then I went here."  
  
"You could have called me."  
  
"I know, [I] just don't know why I didn't. I often wanted to but then I got away from it again."  
  
He laid his head down on her shoulder again and she leaned forward slightly to kiss him on the forehead. He put his arm over her stomach.  
  
"Do you remember you asked me how things were when I got here and if anything had happened while you had been gone, if anything had happened to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you ask me that? It seemed as if you indicated something."  
  
She didn't know what to say, should she mention the phone call from Harriet? Would it be wise? She decided to do it.  
  
"Well, I talked to Harriet just before you came, and she seemed to think that something had happened between you and the Video Princess. Has it?"  
  
But she got no answer. Sleep had overpowered Harm when the burden had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
Mac couldn't help smiling and sighing at the same time. 'Nice result, Marine. Now you're stuck like this for the rest of the night.' She smiled to herself; not altogether a bad situation. She waited a while before she gently turned Harm over on the other side and pulled her arm free. She got up on her elbow to look at him. His eyes were swollen from crying. 'Why did it have such an effect on him? Why would he start crying just because I didn't tell him? Why bother thinking about it now when he's lying here looking so cute and innocent? He has a cute boyish smile when he sleeps.' She smiled and lay down again. She turned her back to him.  
  
"Sarah? Can I put my arm around you?" His voice was drowsy as he woke up momentarily. She didn't answer just lifted her own to make room for his. He crept closer to her, put his arm around her and rested his head on her neck before he went back to sleep. 'He called me Sarah. He called me Sarah.' It was a happy Mac who smiled again before she, too, fell asleep wondering where this left them.  
  
0800 ZULU MAC'S ROOM.  
  
He was gone when she woke up with a smile on her lips as she thought of the night before. She got up and got ready to go downstairs, hoping to find him down there; they needed to talk.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
When she came down there was no sign of him at all. The only one present was Daire.  
  
"Morning, Sarah. Did ye and Harm sleep well?" The question was meant as an affirmation of a fact he already knew.  
  
"Uhm, yeah, well, we were just talking and fell asleep before we knew it."  
  
"Ummm, and the moon is made out o'cheese," he grinned to her knowingly, indicating something that unfortunately hadn't happened.  
  
"Nothing happened between us. Have you told him about me and Mic?" She was annoyed with him merely because he had jumped to conclusions without knowing the truth. A conclusion she hoped would happen sooner or later. Sooner if she was to choose.  
  
"Yes, I kind of did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We were just talking, and I mentioned that ye were an attractive sexy woman." He looked at her with a flirtatious look.  
  
"And then??"  
  
"Then he said that ye were practically engaged to Bugme. And I told him that ye guys had broken up. Have I done anything wrong?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But if you have you won't live to see your next hurling match!"  
  
"But come on, it's my favourite sport! And I have a game to play today."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Do ye want to come and watch me? I'd like ye to watch me." The flirting got stronger and stronger from his side. He didn't notice that she wasn't responding.  
  
She got up and left the room, she needed time to think and preferably to find Harm.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The birds were singing as she walked through the forest and up to her favourite spot on the mountain. When she came up there she saw Harm standing there looking out over the valley.  
  
"It's a beautiful spot, I understand why you like it so much. Listen, I'm sorry I acted the way I did last night."  
  
What did he mean? Was he sorry he had fallen asleep in her arms or that he had been so upset? But she didn't dare ask afraid the answer might be that he regretted sleeping in her arms. She sat down on a trunk on the ground.  
  
"Daire is going to play a game of hurling this afternoon, do you want to go and watch it?"  
  
"Hurling, what's that? Is it like group vomiting?" He laughed to her and came over and sat down next to her and some of the tension disappeared.  
  
She slapped him gently on the arm and laughed back.  
  
"No, it's an Irish sport. It's kind of like hockey, only they are allowed to lift the hurling stick up in the air, and the point system is different."  
  
"Sure I'd like to, but if we're going then we have to get back now and work on the case." He got up and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and they walked back hand in hand.  
  
1600 ZULU THE HURLING FIELD  
  
They had barely got out of the car before Daire was gone, leaving it up to the rest of his family to find their seats. Mac and Harm slowed down to let the others get in front. It didn't pass unnoticed. Eimear had kept an eye on the two all day, she sensed that something was different. Some of the tension between them was gone, but there was still an element of uncertainty.  
  
When the family was gone, Harm put his arm around Mac's shoulder and gave it a squeeze while he looked down into her eyes and smiled. A little girl came around the corner. She didn't look as if she felt too well, which she proved she didn't, when she started throwing up.  
  
"Look, Mac, the game has started," Harm joked and laughed to her. The girl's mother was coming to help her daughter so Mac smiled back at Harm and they went to find the others.  
  
1900 ZULU THE NEXT EVENING ON THE LAWN.  
  
Daire and John were trying to show Harm how to play hurling. The two brothers were good at the game and nearly never missed the ball. But Harm had a problem catching the ball with the hurling stick. They all had a great time playing. Eimear and Mac stood a little away from them to avoid getting hit when Harm missed the ball.  
  
"Look at yeer man, he can't hit the ball. What's with ye and him anyway?" Eimear looked at Mac.  
  
"I don't know. We're just friends, but lately.."  
  
"Yes??"  
  
"I don't know, our relationship has changed, and I don't know to what."  
  
"Is that after he fell asleep in yeer room the other night?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Daire told me. Why don't ye tell me what happened?"  
  
Mac looked at her and considered if she should. 'Why not, I could certainly use a piece of advice!' So she told the story.  
  
"And he hasn't done anything since to indicate if we are to go on as we did before or if he wants more." She ended her story with a deep sigh.  
  
"Ye really love him, don't ye?"  
  
"Oh, there's nothing like that going on!"  
  
"Sarah, listen to yeerself. Who are ye trying to kid?"  
  
"I don't know." She sighed as she gave in. Eimear was right, so why deny it. "Yes, I love him, I might as well admit that to you since you seem to have me all figured out." She tried with a smile but it was only a weak one.  
  
"Do ye know what I think?" Eimear went on.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"I think he has feelings for you, too. He's just too shy to say it."  
  
"That sounds like Harm. He has never been good at dealing with emotions, especially not his own!" A nervous giggle flew out of her mouth.  
  
"Talk to him about it, tell him how ye feel. Remember, the blanket is the warmer for being doubled."  
  
"No, I can't do that. He would only feel I tried to push him into something, and that would just turn him away from me. Besides, he has a girlfriend." Tears were close to falling and she said no more. Eimear noticed as usual how Mac's feelings had changed. She felt sorry for her, but couldn't help being amused, either. It was so obvious to her that they loved each other and that they were meant for one another.  
  
"Ah, no. He hasn't."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Yea, he told Daire that they had broken up."  
  
"Does he tell Daire everything? Why hasn't he told me? I'm supposed to be his best friend! And how do you know, does Daire tell *you* everything?" Anger was spilling from her voice as she looked at Eimear.  
  
"I don't know why he hasn't told you. Daire said they had been talking the night he slept in your room and that Harm had told him then as well as he told Harm about you and Mic, which ye should have done yeerself. Ye can't be angry with Harm for not telling when ye didn't tell him yeerself, either, ye know."  
  
Mac gave in; Eimear had a valid point. But it didn't make her less angry or confused.  
  
Eimear saw the resignation in Mac and she didn't want to push, things would happen when the two lovers-to-be were ready for it.  
  
Mac was relived that Eimear didn't push it any further.  
  
"If the weather stays like this we're starting on the hay this weekend." But there was no reply from Mac who was staring at the hurling players, especially the one who was dropping the ball all the time.  
  
2200 ZULU MAC'S ROOM Harm and Mac were working on the case and it was coming along just fine. They shouldn't have any problems if they could just get sergeant MacElligot to testify.  
  
Mac's thoughts weren't exactly on the work but rather back at the conversation she had had with Eimear earlier on while Harm had tried to play hurling. Maybe that had been what Harriet had tried to indicate. Should she just ask him?  
  
"A penny for your thoughts" The soft sound of Harm's voice called her back. She decided to take the bull by the horns.  
  
"I was thinking of a conversation I had with Eimear earlier on, while you were making a fool out of yourself in front of Daire and John."  
  
"Mmm" He seemed thoughtful, not knowing what was coming and wondering what it was that he had done this time.  
  
"She told me about the conversation you had with Daire, the one where he also told you about Mic and me."  
  
"What about it?" If Daire had said anything else he was going to strangle him, the little lout.  
  
"Well, she told me something that I kind of already knew but wasn't sure of because *someone* hadn't told me." She got up and went over to sit on the bed.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Are you impatient?" She tried to buy time to recollect herself she was off-balanced. A shrug was all she got from him even though he had sensed her uneasiness.  
  
"Actually, Harriet had already indicated it..." Mac hesitated a moment.  
  
"What? Will you get to the point, Mac?" His patience had run out and he would really like her to put words to her suspicion, but he tried to keep his voice calm and relaxed.  
  
She looked up at him, agitated with the tone in his voice and her old anger with him for not telling her about it voluntarily flared again. "Maybe I should ask you that question. Is there something you haven't told me? Something about you and Renee?"  
  
He let out his breath with a relieved sigh. He knew he had to tell her, he owed her that much, but he hadn't known how to or when.  
  
"I suppose there is. We broke up a few days before I came here. I had been moody and she took it as a sign that I missed you and told me that she was tired of always playing second fiddle to you. She wouldn't accept my explanation that she wasn't and that it's only natural to miss your best friend." He got up and walked over to sit next to her, but not too near.  
  
"You missed me?" She couldn't hide the happy sound in her voice or the glimpse in her eyes.  
  
He moved all the way over to her, put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned back against it.  
  
"Yes, Sarah. And no, not like I would an infected wound!" He had anticipated her next question.  
  
She smiled and crept closer into his arm as she laid her head on his shoulder with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me about the two of you?"  
  
"For the same reason you didn't tell me about Bugme."  
  
"Point taken, Commander."  
  
They sat together like that for awhile. Neither of them spoke, it wasn't necessary. Mac had almost fallen asleep when he noticed how tired she was. He let his fingers run down her cheekbone and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Good night Sarah, sleep tight." He got up went towards the door.  
  
"Good night, Mo Chara." She said reminding him of her email.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Daire was lying in bed reading when he came in.  
  
"Daire, can I ask you something?" He started undressing.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"What does Mo Chara mean?"  
  
Daire started laughing when he heard Harm's pronunciation. It took him five minutes before he had gathered himself enough to answer.  
  
"So it was ye she wrote it to! Should have known from the way she talks about ye. It means My love or my dear friend. Why, didn't she tell ye herself?"  
  
"No she didn't. Thanks." 'What did she mean? Friend or love? God let it be love!' He almost left the room before he remembered that he was only wearing his boxers. He grinned and found his sweats, then he went down to talk to Mac again, but she was asleep.  
  
Crestfallen he returned to Daire and went to bed without a single word.  
  
Sleep didn't come easy so he was awake most of the night wondering why she hadn't told him what it meant, and most importantly why she had called him that. What had she meant? Why did she have to sleep when he needed to know now? Did she love him? No, she had probably just meant friend. 'Forget it, Sailor, it's not important.' But it was.  
  
1600 ZULU A CAR ON THE WAY FROM KILLARNEY TO DINGLE AND THE FARM  
  
Harm was furious. All day long he had been told the wrong thing, and as if that wasn't enough he had had to bring Maeve along with him.  
  
He had borrowed the car that morning to get to Killarney to talk to a witness, Mr.Daly. When he had got there and talked to the man's boss he was told that Daly was gone to get a message but would be back a few hours later. There had been nothing to do but walk around the city until it was time to go and meet Daly.  
  
When he got back the boss told him that Daly had gone on another message. Getting a little annoyed, Harm had once again walked around the city, which he almost knew to details by then, as it was a typically Irish city and therefor could be seen in a couple of hours. When he had returned he was told that Daly had been called to the hospital in Tralee because his wife had been involved in a car accident. There was nothing Harm could do but come back another day. He had gone out to get some lunch just to kill time until he had to collect Maeve. But when he got to the spot they had agreed on she was nowhere to be seen. When she finally arrived half an hour late she was in a cheerful, noisy mood and had been flirting with him all the way home.  
  
It was with relief Harm drove up the lane to the farm. He stepped a little harder on the breaks than he ought to, but it was as gentle as his mood would allow him to.  
  
"Oh, Harmy, I just love a man with temper." Maeve let her fingers slide up and down his upper arm while she smiled temptingly at him.  
  
He didn't say anything, just turned off the engine and got out of the car. He went in to return the keys to Eimear who was in the kitchen as usual.  
  
"Have you seen Sarah?" He took a glass and filled it with water.  
  
"She went for a walk with Daire. Listen, can I talk to ye for a moment in the living room?" She didn't expect an answer but just led the way. Maeve tried to follow but her mum told her to stay behind and stir whatever it was she was cooking.  
  
"Look, Harm. We don't mean to be dull or mean or anything, but we would appreciate if you and Mac didn't share a room again. It sets a bad example for the kids." She looked at him with a firm look and it was more meant as a command than a request.  
  
"Sure, we never meant to share a room, and don't worry, nothing happen and it won't in future, either." He looked at her apologetically.  
  
"That's great, just make sure it doesn't, alright?" She went back to the kitchen leaving Harm feeling even worse than before. He went upstairs to grab a jumper and went looking for Mac to tell her about his day and get some consolation from her.  
  
He went to look at her favourite spot not really expecting to find her there, after all Eimear had said she had gone for a walk with Daire --and she wouldn't bring him up to her sanctuary.  
  
He sat down for a while to think. The first picture that came to his mind was a picture of a smiling warm Mac. It made him feel a little better as it always did. If he only dared to say it to her; but every time he tried the words got stuck in his throat and threatened to choke him. But whatever it was that was between them it had changed during the last few days into something he didn't know what was, and it both exited him and terrified him at the same time. Maybe he should talk to her and explain to her how he felt, or at least give it a try and hope for the best result.  
  
He got up and started walking back towards the farm; there was no way he could find them up here, he thought. But he hadn't walked very far before he heard the sound of her laughter. He could recognise its sweet sound everywhere. As he got nearer he could also see them. They were walking with their arms around each other and Mac had her head on his shoulder. She was laughing at everything he said and looked very pleased. It was as if someone had taken a knife and stuck it in his heart and were now twisting it around. Jalousie filled him completely. How could she walk with him like that?  
  
He started running, he didn't know what else to do. Soon he reached the farm. He went up to her room and found the papers on the case. If he couldn't talk to her he might as well work, and there was no telling when she would be back.  
  
He was restless and couldn't focus on the papers in front of him. How could she go for a walk with Daire when she knew that he was going to be home by now and they had agreed on going through the new material that they had thought he would discover? He got up and put the papers away before he headed downstairs.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Daire and Mac were looking at some pictures he had taken of the foals in the spring. She felt Harm's presence before she actually saw him.  
  
"Come and join us, we're looking at pictures of the foals." She didn't bother turning around to face him but just moved closer to Daire and put her hand on his arm. Harm didn't say anything just sat down next to her with a sulky expression on his face. She could sense he was in a bad mood and thought it safer to just leave him alone.  
  
Daire flipped the page and Mac leaned in closer to him to get a proper look at the pictures. Daire placed a hand on her back and stroked her while he turned to Harm with a big grin on his face. Mac let him have his hand there until he started caressing her, then she removed it gently.  
  
'Sure, why don't you just let him? You want him to, I'm sure you want him to do more than just that!' Harm leaned back against the backrest, put his arm on it and took a deep breath but was careful not to make a sound as he exhaled.  
  
The two others just kept looking at the pictures. Mac could sense that his mood wasn't improving and wanted to talk to him to hear what was wrong. Obviously it was something that wasn't going to go away by itself. Mac leaned back against his arm and took the album from Daire so that Harm could have a look as well. He was thankful to her for it but the pictures really didn't have his interest, after all they were just of horses. He couldn't make up his mind whether to put his arm around her shoulder or not, but she solved the problem for him by taking his hand and place it on her shoulder as she turned to him with a smile.  
  
It took awhile before Daire realised that his presence wasn't wanted, neither Harm nor Mac could get themselves to say that they wanted him to leave. But he put the album away when he found out and left with the excuse that he had to help in the stables. When he had left Mac took Harm up to her room without uttering a word before they got there.  
  
"Sit down, please, and tell me what's bothering you." Mac sat down herself and gave him a sign to seat himself next to her.  
  
"What do you want with him? Is it just to get over Bugme? It's not fair to use the guy like that; even though he'd be happy to volunteer." It blurted out of Harm before he knew it.  
  
"Take it easy! First of all, I'm not doing anything with him, I don't want *him*, so I'm not using anyone! We're just friends. What is it with you today?" Mac was annoyed with his statement.  
  
"Yeah, like the two of us are just friends!" He couldn't control his temper and the words just popped out of him without his consent.  
  
Then he realised what he had just said. She hadn't done anything more with Daire than she would have with him. Ok, so she had been a little more familiar with Daire, but only on a friendly basis. He had to admit that much to himself, but there was no way he was going to tell her.  
  
"Yes, kind of like the two of us, only I don't know him half as well as I know you and I don't intend to, either," she yelled back at him.  
  
He saw the comic in the situation and said "Hey, calm down Marine, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Don't you –calm-down-Marine-me, Squid. I'll yell at you if I want to!" She looked at him and saw how ridiculous it was and burst out laughing.  
  
Soon they were lying in one pile laughing.  
  
"So, care to tell me why you were so upset Flyboy?" She got herself together and sat up.  
  
"Well, I've just been pushed around all day long. First I had to take Maeve to town with me, otherwise I couldn't borrow the car. Couldn't the admiral have made sure we had a car at our disposal. Then Sargent MacElligot wasn't available and I was told to come back later. That happened a couple of times and then I was told he had to go to the hospital to see his wife who had been admitted. To make everything worse Maeve flirted with me all the way home. No offence to your family, but that girl is just too much for a poor man's health!"  
  
She laughed at him, she knew how much Maeve's flirting and coming on to him all the time annoyed him.  
  
"That's it? And it took nothing more to get you so upset? What's that, are you getting weak on your old days, Commander?"  
  
"Noo, there was something more, but I'm not sure I should tell you."  
  
"What? You can't just drop a hint like that and then not tell."  
  
"Promise you won't laugh at me?" With the mood she was in he had better take his precautions.  
  
She nodded solemnly but with laughter lurking in her eyes.  
  
"I kind of got a little jealous when I saw you and Daire walking in the woods and you seemed all wrapped up in him." He smiled and she was just about to give him a reply when Eimear shouted that dinner was ready.  
  
"Let's go down, I need to be fed." Mac took his hand and gave it a squeeze before she got up and headed downstairs.  
  
2000 ZULU THE FARM  
  
They were slowly gathering around the dinner table. Harm got to sit at the end of the table with Maeve on his right and Mac on his left. When they were all there Barry said Grace and they could finally get something to eat.  
  
"So, how did ye like Killarney?" Barry passed the potatoes around.  
  
"It's a beautiful place, but not very big." He replied as he took the potatoes handed to him by Maeve. She deliberately touched his hand when she gave him the bowl.  
  
"No, suppose not. Did ye have a chance to go to the National Park there?" Barry kept passing food around.  
  
"No, I didn't. I had to wait for the man I had to talk to to come back." He took his knife and fork and started cutting the potato on his plate.  
  
When he was taking a bite he suddenly felt something on his left leg. It was a foot and it was bare. He felt it being moved up and down suggestively. He was caught by surprise and started coughing as his food threatened to go down the wrong throat.  
  
"Are ye alright there, love?" Eimear gave him a concerned look. The foot remained where it was without moving.  
  
They went on eating and talking about the happenings of the day. The foot kept playing with his leg. 'Oh my God! It's Mac, she's on my left, and the foot is on my left leg'. He couldn't focus on what was being said, not with the movements of her foot.  
  
"Isn't that right, Harm?" John was talking to him and he hadn't noticed.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" He tried to sound normal, but the pitch of his voice was a little higher than normal. He cleared his throat; the foot kept moving.  
  
"Ye have yeer own plane, isn't that right?" John looked at him for confirmation.  
  
"Uh, yes I do." Was all he managed to say as she moved her foot up higher on his thigh. Mac looked at him with a strange look, it was as if she thought 'what's happening to you? Get yourself together.' But she knew very well what was happening to him, she couldn't miss it, not with where her foot was and the colour he knew his face had!  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Mac looked at Harm, what was the matter with him? His face was all red and he could barely put a sentence together! He looked as if he needed a helping hand.  
  
"Are you going to get your own plane when you get older?" She heard herself say, offering Harm the chance to get himself together. What was the matter with him?  
  
^^^^^^  
  
He was her grateful that she had saved him. But then again it was all she could do with what she was doing to him. If she didn't stop soon he wasn't sure what the consequence would be! He wasn't sure for how much longer he could take it.  
  
"Maeve, how was Jennifer?" Eimear's voice sounded far away. Harm tried to focus on the conversation and forget about her foot in his lap.  
  
"She was fine, she sent her love. She's going to work for the tourist office in Tralee." Maeve's voice sounded strangely innocent.  
  
No one said anything for a while. 'What am I going to do? I can't just say, Mac, will you please remove your foot or I won't be able to sit here much longer!' Couldn't she feel that? He cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, Harm??" Daire looked at him; he seemed amused, from his seat next to Maeve.  
  
"Uhm, I, umm, How was *your* day?" 'Gee, that sounded intelligent, Squid' he heard Mac's voice inside his head. She didn't say anything, she just kept glancing at him now and then with a funny look.  
  
'Yes! Finally, Mac! He thought as the foot was removed from his lap and his leg. He just hoped he didn't have to stand up for awhile!  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Mac looked at Harm, he suddenly seemed relieved and Maeve had an innocent look in her eyes that could only be interpreted as if she was up for trouble – or had been?  
  
What had just happened? And why did Daire seem so amused? Barry and Eimear got up to clear the table as they were done eating, and Maeve got up to help. The others were told to stay. Daire started laughing and got up as well and walked over to Mac. He had seen the puzzled look on her face. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, the one pointing away from Harm.  
  
"Maeve has been playing with Harm, and to judge by his reaction I don't think he will want to stand up in the next few minutes!" He stood up and left the room laughing. Mac had a hard time not laughing but couldn't hide that she was amused.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harm intervened.  
  
"Oh, nothing much.." She looked into his eyes with a tempting teasing smile that reached her eyes. She was too much! This was so atypical her!  
  
Daire came back with a deck of cards and sat down in Maeve's empty chair and started dealing. Maeve herself came in the room and left again looking rather disappointed. Daire and Mac looked at each other but had to look away not to start skid laughing. Mac put her hand on Harm's arm, which was resting on the table.  
  
The rest of the gang came in to join them and they played until it was time for the twins to go to bed. The rest of them broke up as well on Barry's comment that tomorrow was also a day and that they had to start getting the hay in so they needed their strength.  
  
"That was not fair!" Harm looked at Mac as they came to his room. Daire was already in there waiting for him to come in so that he could switch off the light and go to sleep.  
  
She just looked at him not able to understand what he meant.  
  
He went into his room leaving her to figure it out herself.  
  
'Oh my God! He thinks it was me who played footsie with him!' She had to put a hand up in front of her mouth to keep the laughter back. Not until she had reached her own room and closed the door behind her did she dare remove it!  
  
1000 ZULU MAC'S ROOM THE NEX DAY  
  
'Hmm, what should I wear? What's the best for working with hay?' Mac was standing in her own thoughts and didn't hear the knock on the door, so she jumped with surprise when she suddenly heard Harm's voice.  
  
"Aren't you ready yet? I thought that your internal clock would have told you that you're running late."  
  
"Shove it, Flyboy. I still have five minutes before we have to be downstairs." She finally found some clothes to wear.  
  
"You know, about last night... That wasn't fair!"  
  
"Why not? You seemed to enjoy it quite a lot." She couldn't help teasing him about it. He obviously still hadn't found out it had been Maeve. Daire couldn't have said anything so she might as well play along.  
  
"But still, if you wanted to play with me you could have chosen a better place and we might have been able to work something out" He smiled seductively to her.  
  
"Red light, Sailor! And get out, I have to get dressed."  
  
"Aye, aye, ma'am" He said and gave her one of his precious flyboy-grins.  
  
Actually he was glad that he had to leave, somehow she must have had forgot that she was wearing her nightdress and it had slid up as she was standing bent over her drawer. It was almost more than he could bear. Come to think of it, there had been a lot of similar situations lately. He had to decide what he wanted and tell her before that it drove her crazy, he could sense that much on her. They hadn't talked about what happened that night when he had burst into her room in an emotionally unfit state of mind to talk to her.  
  
When she came down, everyone else had gathered in the kitchen and Barry was telling everyone what to do. Harm and she were to help stack the hay in the barn.  
  
1700 ZULU THE BARN  
  
They had been working all day long with stacking the hay. Now they only had one more load to do, so Daire had left them and gone to the stables to take care of the animals. The rest were out in the field getting the last hay, so Harm and Mac were alone in the barn. There were still a few bales left to be stacked. They had to help each other with each one of them; they were too big for just one person to handle.  
  
Harm had become strangely silent when the others had left and he kept looking at her.  
  
'Did she have to wear a top, which shows her figure that well? It's hard enough focusing on the work when she is near without being reminded of the shape of her body all the time as well' 'The way she keeps running her hand through her hair and giving me a view of her beautiful neck is not helping either! Oh oh, she's bending down to get a bale, don't look, don't look! How can a man *not* look at that bum?! Careful, Commander! Don't go there, end those thoughts now!  
  
He helped her lift the last bale up where it belonged, and when she turned around to thank him he caught her eyes. 'God she looks great and attractive right now! Can I kiss her? Would it be doing too much? Does she want to kiss me as badly as I want to kiss her? Those lips, that sensual smile, it's driving me crazy, I have to...' Automatically he moved his head towards her.  
  
There was a strong light in his eyes and she got dragged into them. He took a step closer to her. He was holding his breath as he moved his head closer to hers. She felt his soft lips and automatically opened her lips as she closed her eyes and gave in to him. He touched her cheek and moved his hand up in her hair and let his fingers slide through it as he too gave into the magic in the kiss. As soon as it had started it was over.  
  
"Wow!" Was all he could say as he took her in his arms and held her tight. She put her arms around his waist and enjoyed having him so near. Her head rested against his shoulder, and she could hear the pumping of his heart.  
  
"What was that all about?" She lifted her head and looked at him without letting go of him. He released his arm and reached up to remove a lock of hair from her face. He bent forward to kiss her forehead but she turned her head a bit and let her mouth meet his halfway. This time the kiss was more intense than before. It was as if they were suddenly both able to let go and give into the kiss fully. Without ending the kiss he lifted her up on a bale of hay and let his hands move slowly up and down her back. Her hands were in his hair one second and on his jaw and shoulders the next.  
  
"You never answered my question." She looked into his eyes when they let go of each other to catch their breath.  
  
"What did you ask me?" He smiled and caressed her face with his hands.  
  
"I asked what brought this on?"  
  
"I wanted to, and have for a while. But maybe it was your foot in my lap yesterday that finally made me kiss you?" He smiled at her and kissed her again.  
  
"But I didn't put my foot in your lap. Maybe I should if this is the result , though." She smiled with laughter in her voice and drew him near to kiss him again.  
  
"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" He let go of her.  
  
"It was Maeve."  
  
"But she was sitting on the right side of me, and the foot was on my left leg and uhm." He looked amazed.  
  
"I know, but it was Maeve. Daire discovered what she was doing and that was what he whispered to me."  
  
"But, but....?" He was speechless and couldn't do anything but look at her, which made her laugh to him.  
  
"But what? But nothing, just kiss me again." She pulled his head closer and kissed him.  
  
They didn't let go until they heard a soft cough behind them. It was Daire.  
  
"Ye better stop now unless you want to be caught with yeer trousers down. Not literally, of course! The others will be here in a minute and the two of ye look like a mess. Hay everywhere."  
  
Both Harm and Mac blushed at his comment, but he just laughed at them and left as the sound of an engine came nearer.  
  
2100 ZULU MAC'S ROOM  
  
"So, what happens now, Flyboy?" Mac took his head in her hands.  
  
"Now?? Do I have to say anything? Can't I show you instead?" He gave her his famous flyboy-grin.  
  
She shrugged and looked into his eyes. He kissed her nose and then her lips gently. She wanted to kiss him too but everytime she tried he pulled away with a grin, driving her crazy.  
  
"Remember that you're in a catholic home, so you better watch it Sailor or I'll bring you in trouble."  
  
"Green light, Colonel!"  
  
"Yeah, sure you would like that? I'm sure I can get Maeve to tell me a trick or two that will leave you wanting more than you'll get." She was teasing him and he knew it, but there was a part of him that wondered if she would actually do it. Something told him not to take anything for granted with her.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Feverishly they let go of each other and pretended to be working on their case.  
  
"Come on in." Mac tried to sound normal but wasn't sure she succeeded and Harm was just smiling like an overgrown boy who had just got his first kiss.  
  
Eimear came in. "I just wanted to know if ye would like some tea? I don't understand that you have to work on the case at this hour of night. It can't be healthy." She smiled at them thinking of what she could possibly have interrupted, which could cause them to look so guilty.  
  
"No thanks, Eimear. We were actually getting ready to go for a walk." Mac tried to save the situation but failed miserably.  
  
"Oh, alright so. Just don't stay out there too long, you might catch pneumonia." She left the room smiling to herself hoping that they could constrain themselves while they were in the house.  
  
Harm looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Nice save, Colonel!" The irony in his voice lay thick, so she slapped him gently on the upper arm as she pulled him up on his feet and kissed him again before she grabbed her coat and headed downstairs.  
  
^^^^^^ Harm looked at her while they were walking up the hill. He couldn't believe that he was walking hand in hand with Mac. It was like a dream come true. After all these years, what he had always wanted had finally happened. Well, maybe not all of what he had always wanted, but the first step down the long road to happiness. What had made him take so long before he admitted it to himself? He squeezed her hand before he put his arm around her and pulled her in closer to embrace her. He looked down and found her face turned up towards his, just ready to be kissed. There was no need in telling him to kiss her twice! He felt her tongue slipping in through his lips and buried himself completely in her taste and smell. She let her fingers run slowly through his hair and neck playing along their way. His own hands were all over her back and in her hair all at the same time.  
  
"Wow, slow down, remember to breathe." She let go of him and smiled when she noticed that his breath was just as constrained as hers.  
  
He grinned back, grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Hey, what can a poor man do against such an attractive girl like you?"  
  
"Not much I guess, but would he want to object?"  
  
"No, most certainly not!"  
  
"Why has it taken us so long to reach this point?"  
  
"I don't know, a good deal of stupidity on my side I guess."  
  
He looked sincerely at her, but it didn't stop her from cracking a joking comment. "Hear, hear."  
  
"Don't get started, Marine!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could and still be able to look in to her eyes.  
  
"Alright, then."  
  
"You know how bad I am at dealing with emotions. I don't even admit them to myself."  
  
"And now? Have you admitted it to yourself now?"  
  
"Yea, and I'll even admit them to you!"  
  
"Wow, those are big words in your mouth," she joked not knowing how to handle this new situation.  
  
"No, not big, just strong." He smiled and gave her a light kiss.  
  
"I love you, Sarah." The look in his eyes told her he was telling the truth and a tear of happiness crept into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Flyboy." She leaned up and kissed him cordially.  
  
Now he knew why she had called him Mo Chara.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
1200 ZULU A CABIN IN THE MOUNTAINS A WEEK LATER  
  
"It was a great idea Barry got letting us use the cabin before we head home to the States." Harm laughed to Mac as they finally stood outside the door. It had been Barry's idea that they should spend the weekend up there as a celebration for winning the case. The walk from the bus had been long, fortunately they had got a lift from an older man who said he lived nearby.  
  
"Do you really think that was his motive? You don't think it had something to do with last night?"  
  
"What do you mean?" There was laughter in his voice, he knew perfectly well what she was referring to.  
  
"Hmm, maybe the fact that you have been unable to control your testosterone the last few days? Or, him walking in on us making out last night?"  
  
"Point taken, Colonel." He found the key and unlocked the door but wouldn't let her inside.  
  
"No, stay here Sarah." He picked up their bags and brought them in. Then he returned and swept her up in his arms and carried her inside and shut the door with his foot.  
  
He let her down on her feet with a kiss.  
  
"Sorry, nature calls." He grinned and left her standing in the most beautiful living room she had ever seen. The cabin was made out of wood and there was a nice atmosphere to it. She took off her coat, hung it up and went to have a look at the rest of the house. The front door led directly into the living room where there was a corner with a couch, table and fireplace and in the other end was the kitchen. There was also a staircase, which led up to the bedrooms.  
  
Harm came back just as she put their luggage in one of the rooms. She turned around to find him standing in the door smiling warmly at her.  
  
"When are you going to feed me?" She grinned at him and went over to put her arms around his waist.  
  
"That's my Marine, always hungry." He looked humorously into her eyes then bent his head to kiss her.  
  
Her response told him that food wasn't what she was hungry for, but he felt like teasing her.  
  
His kiss became more intense just from the thought and she responded with the same passion. She pulled up his shirt and let her hands caress his chest enjoying the feel of his skin against her hands. He let go of her mouth and planted small nipping kisses along her jaw up to her ear and on her neck. His hands were playing with her hair. He felt her react to his touch and it made him want her, but he let go. He saw the surprised look in her eyes and grinned to her.  
  
"Ah, no, not now, Marine, you said you were hungry, so I will cook for you." A funny sound came from her and she looked at him with a glimpse in her eyes as she realised his game. Ok, she thought, two can play that game.  
  
Down in the kitchen Harm found all the ingredients he needed while Mac got the fire going.  
  
'He will pay for this' a thought came to her mind, she went over to him and stood behind him as she slid her hands around his waist and up under his shirt. She kissed his neck and he stopped doing anything just enjoyed her touches. He leaned his head back on her shoulders leaving her better access to his neck. She nibbled his earlobes till she could hear his breath became faster and rougher. He turned around to find her mouth waiting for him. He couldn't keep his hand off her so he let them glide under her blouse and up her back. But when he wanted to open her bra she stopped him and pulled away with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Ah, no, Sailor, first you will have to feed me." She teased him and he knew there would be nothing he could do until she had had something to eat.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
They were almost through dinner when he felt her foot on his leg. She moved it slowly and teasingly and it was driving him crazy. He looked up at her and saw that this time she didn't intend to tease him. He spread his legs a little to let her have some space while he leaned back and closed his eyes. She removed her foot, got up and over to him. She took his arm and pulled him up and over on the couch.  
  
She put on a CD and it played "But You Can Leave Your Hat On". As the music started she began to move seductively towards him. Her hands caressed her body and started unbuttoning her blouse from the bottom and up but stopped half way to let her hands move up over her body up in her hair and lift it up. He just sat there enjoying the show hoping that he could soon play along. She moved closer with a teasing look in her eyes as she finished unbuttoning her blouse. She let it slide down her shoulders and down on the floor. She could see the effect it had on him so she smiled to him alluringly. She danced over to him, reached down and began to unbutton his shirt from the top and down. Everytime she had unbuttoned a button she planted a kiss where it had been letting her fingers move lightly all-over his torso. When she had his shirt off him she moved backwards a little as she unbuttoned her jeans. She moved seductively towards him while she kept looking in to his eyes. When she came near she took his hands and put them on her jeans and held them there as she made him help her take off her jeans. He let his hands caress her legs and behind as she sat down on his lap still moving in the rhythm of the music. She got up again but kneeled in front of him stroking his thighs playfully. She smiled when she felt how aroused he was and opened his trousers, then she moved away again still facing him. Turning her back on him she pulled of her chemise, swaying deliberately from side to side she opened her bra. He looked at the almost naked Mac in front of him and it was all he could hold himself back from her. She turned around and gave him a full view of herself as she danced over to him, pulled him on his feet and dragged him out in the middle of the floor. He just stood there not knowing if she wanted him to participate, or do this herself. She had better hurry up, he wasn't able to hold back much longer. Sensing this she came over, turned her back on him, pressed her body up against him and moved up and down before turning around to pull off his trousers. Once again she turned her back to him and stood close up to him. She took his hands and placed them on her stomach knowing that they wouldn't remain there for very long. He got them down on the floor not knowing how. His mouth found hers by itself while his hands busied themselves on her body. When he felt that he couldn't wait much longer he looked at her and saw she wanted it as much as he did and he entered her. It didn't take long before he came saying her name. Not long after she followed him.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
They lay in bed curled up against each other. They didn't want this weekend to end. They had to get back to Dingle the next day.  
  
"Thanks for a wonderful weekend!" Mac looked at him, all her feelings for him were visible in her eyes. He reached up and kissed her gently.  
  
"You're welcome, any time!" He grinned his sexy Flyboy grin.  
  
"Your impossible!"  
  
"Oh, now I'm impossible? Who was it who was impossible just a moment ago and couldn't get enough?"  
  
"Hey, I'm a Marine, I have a great appetite!" She smiled teasingly to him.  
  
"Oh, I'll feet you, anytine." He looked at her but seemed far away and she recognised the grin on his face, he had had it on all weekend.  
  
"Yeah, you just keep dreaming Flyboy!" She turned around and crept close into him fitting to the shape of his body.  
  
"I love you, Sarah." He looked at her with affection in his eyes. She turned her head to look at him and enjoy seeing that look in his eyes and knowing it was all for her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"What are we going to do when we get home?" She took his arms and put it around her waist and chest.  
  
"Go to work?" He couldn't help teasing her.  
  
"I've figured that out, but that wasn't what I meant, and you know it."  
  
"Maybe you could move in with me?" He nibbled her earlobe.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Yea I do, after all, what is it Eimear keeps telling you?"  
  
"The blanket is the warmer for being doubled!" They said in unison.  
  
This is what happens when you put your destiny in the hands of the Irish.  
  
THE END 


End file.
